Decorative lightings are commonly used in daily life today, for example, a handheld decorative lighting is designed as a cane or a rod body, which allows a user to switch on light sources inside the lighting by controlling switches or buttons thereof to obtain an effect like a magic wand, magic stick and the like by emitting rays of light. Typically, the existing lighting structure is formed of an assembled non-detachable body, which is provided at the top thereof with an irreplaceable molded lamp. Thus this lighting is designed only for a specific festival scene or specific subject matter. The molded lamp can't be changed or replaced for more applications. A handheld portion of the rod body is provided to accommodate batteries, electronic components, wires, etc., so the rod body is usually integrally formed of two separating parts by combining them in a direction along an axis of the rod body, which must leave two axial seams on both sides thereof. Hence, due to the seams on the rod body, transfer printing or paper pasting can't be well applied on the surface of the rod body, and thus the rod body has a poor performance in peripheral decoration.